Heart
Heart is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Glee and is the fifty-seventh episode overall. It is the Valentine's Day episode and was written by Ali Adler and directed by Brad Falchuk. This episode aired on Valentine's Day 2012 (February 14, 2012). Synopsis In the Choir room, Mr. Schue declares that they still need money for Regionals, to pay for costumes and hairspray. He suggests that they go and sing love songs to couples to raise money, which some members of New Directions are against due to a bad experience of singing in front of classes. Sugar quickly hands him money to pay for it. He declines but New Directions, particularly Kurt, makes him take it, refusing to deliver the singing valentines. She then tells them that she rented Breadstix out for Valentine's day and everyone is invited but they must have a date as single people make her sad. Mercedes points out that Sugar herself is single which she replies with, "Not for long," to which Artie and Rory are visibly excited about. In the auditorium, Finn and Rachel receive the same note telling them to meet someone. They hear voices, to discover that it is Rachel's dads, Hiram and LeRoy singing Chapel of Love. They tell the couple that Burt and Carole told them about the engagement and that they support it. They decide to throw a Valentine's Day dinner with the Hudson-Hummels. Mercedes calls The God Squad to order and reintroduces Quinn to the group, along with a new student, Joe Hart. Joe shows the group his tattoos of bible verses and tells them about how each one of his dread locks are named after a book from the Bible. They discuss community service ideas, with Sam pitching the idea of 'Singing Telegrams', costing only 10 dollars. In the cafeteria, most of New Directions sit together discussing who they are taking to Sugar's party. Puck tells them he is taking an entire sorority house. Kurt shows them he just received a card from a 'Secret Admirer', who Kurt believes is actually Blaine. A Valentine Gorilla appears and gives him a telegram, also from his secret admirer. Kurt asks Rory who he is taking, who says he is taking Sugar. Artie and Rory have a heated discussion over who gets to take her. In the choir room, Tina and Mike begin to perform L-O-V-E while we cut to see Rory and Artie trying to win over Sugar's affection by giving her presents. At Santana's locker, Brittany shows her the Valentine's playlist she made, telling her that these are the songs she hears when they are together or thinking about her. They are about to share a kiss, until Principal Figgins appears and takes the two to his office. He tells them he has had complaints over them sharing PDA in the hallways, he tells them he personally doesn't mind, but doesn't to upset anyone for religious reasons. Rachel and Finn announce that they are engaged in the Choir room, to mixed views. Quinn and Kurt publicly announce their distaste. Tina tells the couple that she supports the marriage, along with Mike, saying she'd love to be a bridesmaid. Artie wishes them the best. He performs Let Me Love You, to Sugar, with the rest of the New Directions boys, excluding Rory. After the performance, Sugar says she will go with Artie to the party. In the courtyard, Santana tells Rachel she also supports her engagement. They are interrupted by The God Squad who have a singing telegram from Finn. They sing Stereo Hearts, with Mercedes' choir backing up. Santana, discovering that they are the religious group, asks them to perform a song to Brittany, making it clear to Joe that Britt is her girlfriend, leaving Joe confused. Back in the choir room, Kurt finds another card and Rory announces that he is having to go back to Ireland at the end of the year as his student Visa was turned down. He tells them that they have become his second family and sings Home. Afterwards, Sugar tells him that she feels worse for him and asks him to the dance, he tells her that he would be honored. In The God Squad, they discuss whether they feel comfortable singing to gay couples. Mercedes, Sam and Quinn are fine with it but Joe is not sure as he has never really met a gay person before. He tells them he needs to think about it. At Mercedes' locker, Sam gives her a small statue of one of the Three Wise Men, he painted to look like St. Valentine. She tells him that she told Shane about them, Sam thinking this means they can now properly be together. Mercedes tells him that she knows what she did to Shane was wrong, and it makes her feel awful, telling him that she loved him but they can't be together. Sam walks away heart-broken. She starts to sing at her locker,'' I Will Always Love You,'' and then in the Choir room, to an emotional glee club and to Sam himself in the auditorium. After the performance, Sam walks out of the room, crying. At the Berry's, Rachel, Hiram and LeRoy are giving a performance of You're the Top. They continue on to dinner. Afterwards, the parents tell Finn he is allowed to stay over so he and Rachel can get used to sleeping together. In her room, they get ready for bed, and she tells him about her pre-bedtime ritual. Finn goes to use the bathroom, to which she freaks out and they discuss what it will be like in New York. Rachel not thinking about what Finn will be doing when she is at school. He leaves her room telling her she won't have to worry about them sharing a bed. At Breadstix, Kurt enters after being told to by his Secret Admirer. The Valentine Gorilla appears and give him one last card that says "Happy Valentine's Day Kurt, I think I love you." Kurt is confused, still thinking it is Blaine. When the gorilla mask is removed, he discovers it is Karofsky. The two sit down and Dave tells Kurt he knew that he liked Kurt since Scandals, seeing how strong and proud he was. He admits he wanted to call him, telling him that he loves him. Kurt tells him that he proud for Dave coming to where he is now so quickly but, he admits that he doesn't like him that way and that he is with Blaine. He gets up to leave, to find that a fellow team mate from his new school had seen their whole exchange. He leaves quickly, leaving Kurt calling after him. Back in Rachel's room, Finn and Rachel have made up and are lying in bed together, they notice the time and get up to leave for Sugar's party. Her parents, who where happy to discover the two fighting earlier, are shocked to see them happy, more so when she tells them they are getting married in May. Sugar, starts off the night, handing out gift cards to everyone. She announces the 'God Squad' and they sing Cherish/Cherish, dedicated to Brittany as Santana's gift, after Joe says that anyone can love whoever they want too as everyone else procedes to dance with their partner. Sugar and Rory dance, she tells him he is going to miss him, he replies taken aback until he realizes what she is talking about and says not to worry about it (possibly implying that he lied about moving just to win her affection). Santana and Brittany finally share a kiss when the performance is over. Sugar then brings out another surprise, which is Blaine and he leads into the performance of Love Shack. Songs *'Chapel of Love' by The Dixie Cups. Sung by Leroy Berry and Hiram Berry (unreleased) *'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole. Sung by Mike and Tina *'Let Me Love You' by Mario. Sung by Artie with Sam, Kurt, Puck and Mike *'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes (feat. Adam Levine). Sung by The God Squad *'Home' by Michael Bublé. Sung by Rory *'I Will Always Love You' by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston. Sung by Mercedes *'You're the Top' from Anything Goes. Sung by Leroy Berry and Hiram Berry *'Cherish/Cherish '''by ''The Association/Madonna. Sung by The God Squad *'Love Shack' by The B-52's. Sung by New Directions Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Aaron Hill as Nick Trivia * This is the second Valentine's Day episode, the first being Silly Love Songs in season two. * L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole was Harry Shum Jr.'s (Mike Chang) audition song. * The first time Mercedes sings 4 times in one episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Glee Project's Co-Winner Samuel Larsen. * This is the second episode in Season Three that Santana does not sing, the first being I Am Unicorn. * The episode is dedicated to Whitney Houston. * The "Brittana Kiss" was cut out in the 4pm episode in the Philippines and was later shown in the primetime telecast at 9pm. * After the performance Brittany mouths something possibly i love you to Santana. * This episode scored a 2.8 rating 18 - 49 with 6.99 Million total viewers. It is the second least watched from all episodes in Season Three yet. Source It is the lowest ratings since Hairography. * Chapel of Love was also introduced in On My Way. Errors *When Brittany and Santana are about to kiss by their lockers, you see Santana tilt her head, but when they zoom in it's not tilted. *During the God Squad's rendition of Stereo Hearts Santana can be seen sitting down but as the song plays the camera passes she is not there but when it ends she is seen walking up to the God Squad. *Sugar says that only those are allowed to come her party who have a date. However, Artie was seen at the party without having anyone. *In the Pilot episode, Rachel introduces her dads by showing a picture of the two of them, and her dads in this episode are different but can be explained by the casting change. Pictures Gorilla outfit.png|Gorilla outfit Dedication.png|Dedicated to Whitney Houston AjGdzL4CEAEjOFh.jpg_large.jpeg 2159786354.jpg GLEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr_lxyk97pog21r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Set AjaXAklCMAAPI7B.jpg|Brittana AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg|Rachel's dads Ajkxl6mCIAA-Oot.jpg|The ring means something? tumblr_ly3m608JSj1qgcxqho5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o6_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no1_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no2_250.jpg|Look at her left hand!!!!! FINCHEL's ENGAGED! <3 tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no6_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no7_250.jpg Vanessalove.png|I think this is V-day episode I hope :) Chordy-and-Kevin.png Hemo.png article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677_233x188.jpg|RING!!!!!!!!!! article-0-1160F5AB000005DC-18_468x770.jpg finn rachel and brad.jpg tumblr_lydahorfme1qfsld3o1_500.png tumblr_lydbf1fH861r6nrbwo1_500.jpg 2c404836478611e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_lyd9h0wdj81qfmjgao1_500.png fecd03ca479011e19896123138142014_7.jpg 420748 281712118555348 212971722096055 802682 214709903 n.jpg|Samuel on set 6b95244e47c111e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Sam and Kevin on Set tumblr_lyey9s1QQq1r9j23to1_500.png tumblr_lydu2ooHiv1qbd895o2_500.jpg heartepi1.png heartepi2.png heartepi3.png Heart1.jpg 3x13 SugarArtieRory.jpg Heart3.jpg 425754_372537116096357_201211969895540_1687206_1799600053_n.jpg|blaine going to be in this ep tumblr_lyon3femP51qeywr5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyon3femP51qeywr5o2_250.jpg tumblr_lyon3femP51qeywr5o3_250.jpg Tumblr lyon3femP51qeywr5o6 r1 250.jpg Vdayblaine1.jpg|Darren on set Vday Tumblr lyq0ujXEsz1qi2nbso1 1280.jpg 5d1a55004ca911e19e4a12313813ffc0 7.jpg 402418_169183556524768_100002993753542_271712_1187127513_n.jpg tumblr_lysnwiJMxY1r4ezfzo1_500.png I WIll Always Love You.jpg|Mercedes Solo Brittana Kiss!.png|Brittana Kiss! Samuel promo.png|Samuel on the left Kecks.PNG|link=https://twitter.com/#!/KecksExclusives/status/167129396304547840|linktext=Twitter Screen shot 2012-02-08 at 3.24.31 PM.png|Vanessa behind The scenes interview I ipe its V-Day! Capture.GIF|Finchel :) hn.gif 72301PCNGlee19-2120017894604338275.jpg 72301PCNGlee13--1106830654745320017.jpg Goldy--1684544931935327516.jpg Scrubs-655340916172381136.jpg AjVsyNJCAAA89KY-4475428696143774785.jpg 2c404836478611e180c9123138016265 7.jpg 402418 169183556524768 100002993753542 271712 1187127513 n.jpg Article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677 233x188.jpg Glee-finds-rachel-s-gay-dads-in-jeff-goldblum-and-brian-stokes-mitchell.jpeg AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg Samuel promo.png Aloi1R9CEAI0q81.jpg brittanftw.png Sin títulofhfkkk.png Thhfjjk..png LS13.png LS12.png LS10.png LS8.png LS7.png LS6.png LS5.png LS3.png LS2.png LS1.png LS4.png C-C18.png C-C17.png C-C16.png C-C14.png C-C13.png C-C12.png C-C10.png C-C9.png C-C8.png C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C4.png C-C3.png C-C2.png C-C1.png SamcedesinH7.png SamcedesinH6.png SamcedesinH5.png ShipsFlamotta.png Sugarpuppy.png Roryooh.png Flamottapuppy.png Flamottabemine.png Flamottacandy3.png Flamottacandy2.png Flamottacandy.png Flamottacandy1.png Flabrams.png Roryhasbeautifuleyes.png Roryclover.png Flamotta6.png Flamotta4.png Flamotta3.png Flamotta2.png Flamotta.png Handholding on VDAY.gif Brittana chocolate feeding.gif 9brittana.gif 8brittana.gif 7brittana.gif 6brittana.gif 5brittana.gif 4brittana.gif 3brittana.gif 2brittana.gif 1brittana.gif Tumblr lzfghfYFsL1qf3zmio2 500.gif Tumblr lzfghfYFsL1qf3zmio1 500.gif Brittana23.gif Tumblr lzfwnvQ4y31qfyijao1 500.jpg Sugarpuppy.png Roryooh.png C-C1.png C-C10.png C-C6.png C-C9.png 5brittana.gif|Kissing On Heart Valentine's playlist!.png|Brittany's playlist: Purple people eater, Disco Duck, Monster Mash, On top of Spaghetti, Pac Man Fever, Osama (Yo' Mama) & Different Strokes! Brittany's Playlist (Better).png QuinnHeartCherishCherish.png Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Wiki_-_Tumblr_Issues It is now posted as a rule, Tumblr is being prohibited as a source, see link for information. Members who want to fight with us on this will find their changes to pages removed until a VALID source is found. If it's going to be a big fight, then upcoming episodes, songs and characters will be admin edit only. Nobody reads the rules, so after 3 months, this is the step we're having to take. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes